


Sam and the Fever

by HopeforSabriel



Series: Sam and Gabe Sick Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeforSabriel/pseuds/HopeforSabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't feel so good. While at the store, he bumped into someone he felt he should have known. It was a good thing he did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a reason Sam wasn't feeling well, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He ears were plugged and he was dizzy. His head felt like it was in a cloud. It could be allergies or the fact that he was about as stressed out as a person could get before imploding. Who knew which it was, but he had to get to feeling better or he was going to go crazy. 

"Whoa there Giagantor! Watch where you're weaving!" 

Sam looked up from his cart to see that he had cut off the man coming down the aisle in front of him. The man was smiling in spite of trying to look annoyed. 

"I'm sorry. Guess I didn't realize." Sam was having a difficult time getting out his words and just wanted to go to sleep.

The man came closer, looking more intently at Sam before he reached out to steady Sam's arm. "Do you think you're OK to drive like this? Should I call someone?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. Only a few blocks. Just need something for this ear thing. Dizzy and totally...um...what's that called...oh! Plugged up in my head. I'll be able to make it home. My brother will be there soon, so if I pass out, he'll take care of me."

"Look, I'm no doctor. I just play one on TV, OK, but you look like you shouldn't be driving. And you look very familiar. You ever been to Pages From Heaven?"

Sam's head swung up to meet the man's eyes, and he had to clutch at the cart for stability. That's where he'd seen this guy! "Um. Yea."

"Well, that's where I know you from. Usually sitting in the classics or the mythology section, right? My brother and I own that bookstore, but I'm more of the silent partner. I only come in and sign the check. Cassie runs the place. I bop in on occasion, and OH, SHIT!"

Sam had been listening with such intensity that he didn't notice he was swaying again, right into the shelf. Boxes of decongestants flew off the shelves like dominoes. One after the other littered the floor, and Sam found himself under half of them. He sat there, long denim covered legs looking like a discarded marionette, with the face of an abandoned puppy.

"That's it. I'm going to be the hero here: This one is for sinus decongestion without phlegm. I'm taking you home right now. I'll pay for this and be back for you in a minute." Gabe rushed towards the front of the store, calling for an employee to take care of the mess, sighting unsafe stacking and anything else he could shout out. 

Sam leaned his body over, and got on his hands and knees. He used the cart to steady himself, and was upright by the time the man returned.

"I'm Gabriel. You're?"

"Sam. Um, guess I'm going to take you up on that offer. Since you're Cas' brother, I'm going to trust you not to chop me up for stew meat. I'm in no condition to be out on the road." He let Gabe take his arm and lead him out of the store.

Sam looked at the electric car and started to laugh, "Do you think I'm going to fit in that?"

"Hey! It's not the size that matters. Plus, it is actually roomier on the inside." Gabe walked him over to the passenger side, and lo and behold, Sam fit. Snugly, but fit. 

They were on the way to Sam and Dean's apartment, when Gabe said, "So where is your girlfriend during a crisis such as this? You being sick and dependent on the kindness of strangers?"

Sam's face was pressed against the glass, barely able to keep himself awake, "No girlfriend."

"Boyfriend? Don't tell me a moose of a man like you is single?" Gabriel was driving and peeking over at Sam with a worried glance. Sam noticed the kindness in the concern he saw in those honey colored eyes. 

"Not at the moment. I'm all single. All sorts of single." He wasn't feeling pathetic. He just wasn't. "Cas and I were just complaining about our love lives yesterday. We shot down the idea of online dating...for now. Kinda wish I'd gotten to it."

"Well, you are in luck. Not only am I single and available for today, but I just bought stuff for soup. I was going to make it at home for me, but you look like you could use a bowl. How about I come up and make it there?"

Sam's hand was on his phone. He had texted Cas while Gabe was talking. He'd even snapped a picture and sent it. He had this weird thought that maybe this was one of those times he had had nightmares about, where people were actually demons in disguise. 

Cas texted back, THAT IS HIM. THAT IS MY BROTHER GABRIEL. HE HAS HAD A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU SINCE YOU KNOCKED HIM OVER A FEW MONTHS AGO. DID HE STALK YOU AT THE GROCERY STORE?

Sam remembered. He was carrying a few books to preview and ran right into someone. Someone who was in a suit and tie, looking very important and in a big hurry. Cas had rushed over and helped the guy up. Sam tried to apologize, but Cas had dragged the guy into the back room to attend to his bloody nose. Sam had walked out of the store without a purchase that day, kicking himself for his clumsiness. This was him.

"Do you wear suits a lot?" Sam asked. It sounded like a seven year old asking why the sky was blue.

"Yep. I run an investment firm with two of my other brothers, Michael and Luke. Not my dream job, but I make a ton of cash and can help Cassie with his dream. So it isn't all bad."

Sam figured now was a good time. "I remember you."

That was the last thing he remembered clearly. He remember bumps and cold and loud Dean's voice. He remembered covers and warm smells, but that was about it, until he woke up in his own bed with a bowl of soup and a phone number on his bedside table.

YOU HAD A FEVER. CALL ME WHEN YOU FEEL BETTER. XO GABE


	2. Throats Can Be Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam woke up to a note, soup, and an un-wonderful surprise.

Sam scooted himself up and managed to maneuver himself into the seated position with two pillows behind his back. The bed frame creaked with his mass shoved against it, but it didn't give. 

Sam reached for the soup, and the note. He set the note on his lap and took a sip. It tasted delicious. 

Then he had to swallow. Shards of glass and battery acid trekked without mercy down his throat. He tried to moan, but nothing but air came out. He had no voice. He had no voice and a throat that was going to be classified as sore until he thought of a word more fitting the excruciating pain he felt. Shit. 

His phone was still in his pocket. Since the soup was still warm, he could guess that Gabriel wasn't too far gone. He texted Cas. 

SO, PASSED OUT. GABE GONE. HE LEFT SOUP. 

Cas replied in less time than it took for Sam to swallow the next mouth full of knives he managed to get into the spoon. 

HE JUST GOT HERE. I'LL PUT HIM ON MY PHONE.

Sam managed to recover from the pain in time to feel the twinge of stress from the thought of talking to Gabe. Well, since he couldn't actually talk to him.

SAM! YOU'RE AWAKE! NOT THAT YOU AREN'T ADORABLE WHEN YOU SLEEP, BUT HAULING YOUR ASS IS DIFFICULT WHEN YOU HAVE ALL YOUR WEIGHT ON ME!

Sam huffed, I'M SORRY. GUESS THE FEVER WAS BAD. NOW I HAVE NO VOICE AND A CONCERNING LEVEL OF PAIN WHEN I SWALLOW.

WELL THAT WON'T DO.

Sam laughed. It was a silent, slightly squeaky laugh. But a laugh. When was the last time he'd laughed, he wondered?

SORRY TO DISAPPOINT.

Sam was, actually. Gabe was good looking. That was an understatement. He was gorgeous. Sure, he was short, but he made up for it in presence. The green jacket he was wearing brought out the gold in his eyes. He was smiling when the next text came through.

DEAN TOLD ME I COULDN'T WATCH YOU SLEEP, EVEN IF I DID KEEP YOU FROM FALLING AND GETTING A CONCUSSION.

Hmmmm. When did he fall? Probably when he stopped remembering stuff. Passing out was not a very good way to show off for a dude you were interested in. Though, it wasn't deterring Gabe. 

SORRY. GUESS I WAS SICKER THAN I THOUGHT.

YA THINK?

He was laughing again. The sudden intake of air was burning his throat, but it wasn't quite enough to wipe the smirk off his face. 

I GUESS, MAYBE NEXT TIME, I COULD STAY AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME WE TALK.

Smooth, Sam. Smooth. Could have just asked him out, but no. Confuse him into asking you out. Good plan.

OH. THE NEXT TIME YOU ARE WITH ME, I PROMISE TO BE RIVETING. YOU'LL HAVE NO NEED FOR NARCOLEPSY. 

VERY FUNNY. THROAT HURTS. NEED ICE CREAM. GOING TO SEE IF DEAN'S HOME.

Sam stood up and felt less wobbly than he was before. Apparently the sick had landed in his throat and stayed. The rest of him was not quite as achy and the fever was low grade at best. Getting to the kitchen was quick, and the sherbet he pulled out was in a dish faster than he thought. He made it back to bed, two bites down, when he saw the next six texts.

HE HAD TO GO OUT. SOMETHING ABOUT A DATE. NOT WANTING YOUR GERMS.

FOR THE RECORD, HE MADE ME LEAVE.

SAID HE'D CALL YOU LATER TO CHECK IN.

MAY WANT TO LET ME KNOW YOU CAN'T ANSWER.

I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO FEED YOU ICE CHIPS.

ARE YOU OK? IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, I'M COMING BACK.

Sam took another bite, letting the cold ease the flames around his tonsils. He was afraid to look at them. He was sure they'd be bright red. His fingers were crossed that it wasn't Strep. He wasn't optimistic.

I'M SERIOUS WINCHESTER. I'M GETTING IN THE CAR.

Sam picked up the phone and started typing. His eyes were getting heavy. Walking to the kitchen and reading were exhausting.

GABE. COLD HELPS. I'M BACK.

Sam waited. Nothing.

GABE?

Nothing. He ate a few more bites before checking his phone. No new texts. He must have spaced out because he opened his eyes to knocking, no, pounding on his door. The bowl was cold in his hand, but the rest of the raspberry sherbet was almost melted completely. He made the connection to get up when he heard the pounding again. 

He didn't have far to travel, but he felt chilly in his dark blue gym shorts and white t-shirt. He grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch, opening the door as the third round of pounding began in earnest. 

"There you are. Oh, Sam. You look terrible. I was just about to try to break in. You weren't answering! I mean, I knew you couldn't answer me. But you didn't respond. I got worried. Look at you. Come on," Gabe had him by the arm, leading him back to bed before Sam even registered that he was moving.

"Nope. You are going back to bed and getting some sleep. I'm going to stay here. I already texted Dean. You're on bed-rest. Open up," Gabe was shoving a thermometer in his mouth that he'd gotten from...somewhere...and Sam just wasn't able to wonder about it at the moment. 

"You need rest. Look! You're eyes are closing. You're hot. Not just because you are gorgeous. But, look at this," Gabe grabbed the thermometer out of Sam's mouth, "102 degrees! Nope. Bed. Wait. Open up."

Sam did.

"Oh no! Blisters. The hot is going to be terrible. OK. Not acid. Not hot. Ice. I'll make something cold. Does pudding even remotely sound good?"

Sam was swimming. Gabe hadn't slowed down. He had barely taken a breath. He was so busy taking care of Sam, that Sam couldn't keep up. He nodded and started to head to bed. Gabe followed, tucked him in, gathered up the soup bowl and the sherbet bowl. He looked like a mom on sick-kid duty. 

Gabriel might have been channeling a mom, but all Sam could think was how happy he was to have him there.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Sleep tight Sammy."


	3. The Great Lengths Gabe Went Through In the Name of Sam's Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe takes care of Sam, and Sam feels a little more than friendship blooming.

Sam woke up feeling hot. No, not hot. Sweaty, dripping, trapped in an oven. He flailed against the covers and began to free himself from the blanket prison. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel. He rubbed his hand over his forehead to push back his hair, and tried to speak.

Nothing.

It did hurt like hell when he swallowed, but not as bad as it did the last time he tried.

"Well, there you are, Sleeping Beauty," Gabriel quipped, "I thought I was going to have to kiss you out of your slumber." The smile on Gabe's face was more of a leer, and Sam felt his burning skin ratchet up a few degrees with a blush.

Sam motioned to his throat and made the "nada" motion with his hands. 

"Still nothing? Well, I guess that means I'll have to do all the talking. You have been asleep since yesterday. It is now today, and your fever has been fluctuating between 101-103 degrees. I've used warmish wash cloths to try and cool you off, but since you were passed out, I couldn't get you to swallow any medicine. Your fever must have broken, but let's check." Gabe shoved the thermometer in his mouth again. Sam really had to figure out where he was keeping that thing. It was unnerving. 

"Ah, ha! 99.5! Best one yet! I dare say you are making progress!" Gabriel got up and left the room. Sam pushed himself up to the seated position and caught a whiff of himself. It made him cough. Not good. He swung himself slowly to the side of the bed and stood up. Wobbly and weak, he was still able to walk to the dresser and pull out a new shirt. He wasn't up to standing in the shower, but he whipped off his shirt, and used it to wipe down his chest, then his pits. He tossed it in the hamper and was pulling on the new shirt when he saw Gabriel in the doorway, holding a cup of something brown. His mouth was open.

Sam raised one eyebrow, then both, tilting he head to get a better look at what was in the cup. His stomach growled loudly at the thought of eating solid food, but he cringed at the prospect of swallowing it.

Gabe shook his head, ignored the flush that was creeping up his neck, and offered the cup, "Pudding. It will go down smooth and has some calories to help you not starve to death." 

Sam started heading back to the bed, crawled under the covers and took the cup. His hand easily wrapped around the whole thing, as he dug in with a spoon. The cool was intoxicating, and it was more soothing than painful as he swallowed. He turned to Gabe to offer a smile of thanks.

"That's workin? Good. OK. List of things you want to know about. First, Dean has been here almost the whole time. He is at work. I offered to stay and take care of you. Awww, I know. I'm the best. Cas has been by, dropped off a few books you've been eyeing, so you have something to ready while you convalesce. I told him you were unconscious, but that didn't deter him." 

Sam used the spoon to point at him and raised his eyebrow in question. His facial muscles would be sore with all the pantomiming, but there wasn't much else he could do.

"Me? Well, the cool thing about being the boss, is that I can take time off when I want. And since I am such a good boy, who rarely takes advantage of being the boss, I felt no compunction about doing it. You needed me. I make a hell of a nurse maid, just so you know." 

Sam started to smile, but bunched up his lips and nodded. He bet he had been. Sam couldn't believe that Gabriel had stayed. He remembered something Cas had texted, but he thought it was too good to be true. Gabe liked him, but now that they'd met, and Sam passed out at his feet like a...well, like a wimp, Gabe wasn't making himself scarce. He was here. Taking care of Sam.

"Don't laugh. You haven't even gotten your sponge bath yet!"

Sam felt his dimples as his grin grew. He wouldn't mind one if it was Gabe giving it. Sam thought he should think about something else, so he held up the cup and showed Gabe that it was empty.

"Anything else, nibblet? I'll bring back some more and I have both 7-Up and Gatorade. One finger for 7-Up and two for Gatorade."

Sam held up one; he hoped the cold bubbles would be soothing. He watched Gabe walk out and took a long hard look at his ass. Wow. That was a perfect ass, if he'd ever seen one. The impure thoughts were beginning to bubble when Gabe returned with the requested items.

Gabe sat down, leaving Sam to his meager feast, and pulled out a book, "OK, I have a fantasy to play out with you. You're sick in bed, so you have to humor me. If you want me to leave, you can flip me off, and I'll get the message. Otherwise, are you up to being a good sport?"

Sam nodded with a mouth full of pudding and looked curiously at the blonde man with the shy grin. Gabe had curled the paperback in his hands, obscuring the cover. He was curious.

"I want to read this to you. I know its dumb, but it is special to me. And I was hoping it would make you feel better."

Sam opened his mouth and nodded.

"Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin."

Gabe flinched as Sam's hand clamped down on his knee. He looked up to see Sam mouth, THE PRINCESS BRIDE?

Gabe nodded and Sam squeezed. Sam looked at Gabe like he was a new pony from Santa Claus. Sam motioned for Gabe to sit beside him in bed, then pointed to the book. This was his favorite movie, but he'd never even seen the book in person. Only the movie. He was so excited, and then so touched that Gabe would read it to him while sick. 

Gabe nodded, "As you wish," while he climbed into bed. 

Sam curled his arm around Gabe with a childlike grin plastered on his face. He said it. He said, "As you wish" to Sam. Sam wasn't sure he was ever going to let him go.

Gabriel continued, "Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Westley, but she never called him that."

Sam couldn't contain his joy, and he kissed Gabriel on the head.

"Keep that up Sam, and I'll never finish the book," Gabe's face was turned toward Sam, and his eyes were burning into his. "Relax and enjoy the story. As much as I want to make out with you, you are germy, mister."

Sam nodded and held on tighter, ""Nothing gave Buttercup as much pleasure as ordering Westley around. Farm Boy, polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning. As you wish. As you wish' was all he ever said to her."

Sam fell asleep knowing that he would be willing to do just about anything Gabriel wished, and he was going to keep holding on to him for as long as he could to make sure that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end this one here. Thank you to the lines from The Princess Bride that I borrowed for this fic. As one of my favs, I think it conveys the devotion I envision for these two!


End file.
